Sparrow's Destiny
by Anamaria233
Summary: Destiny has the Sparrow in her. What happens when she meets Will's boy,who hates pirates, and an old rival returns?


Disclaimer: Disney owns. I don't.*Bursts out crying* WHY? Disney owns everything? Can't I have just one thing?  
  
Like Captian Jack Sparrow? However! I do own Destiny and Ben. Mine! Steal them and I will cut off your balls.  
  
If you don't have balls..I'll just kill you! ::evil laugh::  
  
Summary: Jack has a daughter Destiny. Destiny has that Sparrow instinct in her. What happens when she meets  
  
Will's boy and an old enemy returns?  
  
A/N: Hi!! Listen I dont know all the accents and I can't write them. Bare with me! Also this is my first fic. Be kind!!  
  
Destiny Sparrow looked out the window into the strom from her cabin."It's not fair,just because I am 14 "Captian Jack Sparrow"  
  
never lets me do anything!" "Is that so?" Destiny jumped when she heard the voice. "Anamaria...haven't you learned not to do that?!"  
  
"Aye, just heard you speaking about the captian" "I don't know why you would care..you hate him as much as I do. I've seen it in  
  
the way you talk to him." "Yes, I know but he is the captian and you father. He is just looking out for you." "So? I want freedom!  
  
I'm sick of 'im always keeping me from the excitment of pirate life!" "Trust me. The only excitment you'll get of pirate life if you hang out with 'im  
  
is halling 'is drunken women slapped body back on the pearl" Destiny laughed at this."I suspose that's a good thing to keep in mind?"   
  
"Aye,now go on. Back to your bed,we'll be in Port Royal in the morning.You and Jack have some catching up to do with old friends."   
  
"Fine." She got up from the window and headed to her bed. "G'night Dest" "Good night Ana"  
  
Destiny awoke from banging on her door."Come in!" She was hoping it was Anamaria,instead in came her father."Ugh,go away"  
  
"Nice to see you to,love." "Dad! I have told you that I have grown out of that" Jack rolled his eyes at this.   
  
"We will be in Port Royal soon,Will and Elizabeth are expecting us. I want you to look proper for them." "Is that what your wearing?"  
  
Destiny questioned while looking at his usaul "pirate" clothes. "Aye." "Then why can't I wear mine?!" "'Cause I have something better  
  
for ye." Jack threw a Light blue dress at her. Destiny looked at in digust. "This? A dress? No. I refuse" "It's an order.And me being  
  
the captian--" He was cut off by Destiny slamming the door. She did love her father. But somehow he became too over protective  
  
like he was keeping her from something. She turned to her mirror and started twirling her hair. She looked so much like him  
  
from the deep brown hair to the brown eyes that held a secret. She looked over at the dress. She wished she could whip  
  
it out the window for it never to be seen again. But since her father will only make her put on a dress for REALLY special  
  
occasions,she decided to go along with it. She came out of her room and went to her father.   
  
"This good enough?" Jack turned around and looked at her. She had her long hair up and the blue dress brought out her true beauty.  
  
She looks exactly like her mother Jack thought to himself. "Aye. You look lovley,love." "Fine. I swear I can't wait until I get out  
  
of this stupid thing,backinto my normal clothes and than I can curse whoever's idea it was to make these god damned things."   
  
Jack flashed a grin to her. She deffinatly has that Sparrow attitude though. She looked into the horizon and saw the port. "That's  
  
Port Royal? That's what you made me get all done up for?" Jack looked back at her. "Looks can be decieving,savvy?" She stared   
  
at him questioningly. "Savvy" She replied. The Black Pearl pulled into the dock,Jack and Destiny were the first ones off. "Crew.."   
  
Jack said "Have fun and don't forget the rum!" Destiny just shook her head. She trailed ahead of her dad. The boat-docker person   
  
(anyone know what they are called?..it has escaped my head!) came up to Destiny as Jack came beside her. Jack heard her say  
  
"Smith...Destiny and Rick Smith" She gestured to Jack. She handed the man 2 shillings as Jack followed after her. "How'd you know   
  
to do that?" He asked. She smiled and looked up at her dad. "My father is a pirate."  
  
"Benjamin William Turner!.hurry up we are going to be late." Ben sighed as he turned to face his window. He hated meeting new  
  
people. Especially someone named Jack Sparrow. Sure his grandfather was a pirate and pirate ran in his vains. He didn't trust  
  
pirates though. "Mom, I'm coming!" He cam running down the stairs almost knocking Elizabeth over. "Can we just get this over?"  
  
"Sweetie, We are meeting an old friend of mine.You will show respect to him. Pirate or not" "Fine,lets just get to dad's workplace"  
  
With that they headed off to the blacksmith shop.  
  
"Captian. Are you sure she is the one?" "I am quite sure." "Then are we almost there?" A familair face appeared. "Almost" "Aye.  
  
Captian Barbossa"  
  
A/N: Yes the whole Ben introducing thing was very short. But it is 6:47 in the morning and I didnt want to write something like I  
  
did for Destiny  
  
A/N 3 : Oooh cliffhanger! bum bum buuuum. Anyways please Review! I am in need of reviews! If not I'll cry! And No flames.  
  
I have worked very hard on this fic (not really) but this idea just popped into my head and I want to continue it. 


End file.
